


Pancakes and Parks

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [9]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kids, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A tumblr prompt request, "walking with little one" and "flipping pancakes with little one"
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: Future Family Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Kudos: 6





	Pancakes and Parks

**Author's Note:**

> Read this on Tumblr @creampuffqueen

Adrian Everhart woke to the sounds of his wife vomiting. He jolted awake to find Nova leaning over the side of the bed, heaving. He thanked the stars they’d had the foresight to put a trashcan there the night before. 

“Nova, star, are you alright?” Adrian moved over to rub her back as she gagged. Only bile and spit was coming up.

“I’m fine.” She croaked, leaning into his body with an exhausted sigh. Adrian moved his hand from back to rub her slightly protruding stomach instead.

Nova was five months pregnant with their second baby girl, and the going was rough. With Evangeline, her morning sickness had faded by her second trimester. This time, however, Nova had been diagnosed with Hyperemesis Gravidarum, meaning her morning sickness was more like “literally all the time” sickness. Adrian would have hugged her, if he wasn’t worried the movement would make her sick again.

“I want to sleep.” Nova said miserably. “But Lina will be up soon-”

“I’ll take care of Lina.” Adrian promised. He held her close as she fell asleep again, her ragged breathing finally evening out.

He emptied the trashcan for her and put it back, then took a quick shower and got dressed. Seeing that she was still fast asleep when he got out, Adrian left their bedroom to go wake up their five-year-old daughter.

“Lina Georgina, wake up.” He sing-songed to the sleeping girl, using his favorite nickname for her. Lina soon emerged from her mountain of stuffed animals, curly hair a mess.

It was already hot outside at 9 in the morning, being the middle of June and all, so Adrian let Lina pull on her favorite sundress and braided her hair to keep it off her neck. 

“What’s for breakfast?” She chirped, struggling away from the brush in Adrian’s hand.

“Not sure yet. Mama’s feeling sick, so its just you and me today, sweetheart.” He replied. He tied off one braid and started on another, trying his best to be gentle with her sensitive head.

“I want pancakes.” Lina declared, hands on her little hips. She passed Adrian a tiny bow to put on one of her braids. 

Finishing up her hair, Adrian nodded. “Sounds like a plan. You want to help me make them?”

Lina giggled, then dashed out of the room, her father on her heels. Catching her in the kitchen, Adrian scooped her up and pulled her into his arms. She screwed her eyes shut and teleported onto the kitchen counter, swinging her feet wildly.

“You win.” He relented, moving to the pantry to look for pancake mix. Lina hopped down and went with him, taking the box to the counter. 

Eggs, milk, vegetable oil, and a splash of vanilla were mixed together with the dry stuff in a bowl, and then the pancakes were ready to be cooked. 

“Alright, Lina, watch how I flip them.” Making sure he had his daughter’s full attention, Adrian slid the spatula under the pancake, then flipped it expertly onto the other side. 

“I can do that.” She said confidently. Climbing onto a stool Adrian had gotten for her, she used both hands to maneuver the spatula to the cooking pancake. Some of the batter smeared when she scooped it up, but it stayed mostly in one place as she flipped it.

“I’m adding sprinkles to mine, Daddy.” She decided a moment later, disappearing from her spot by the gridle and reappearing by the pantry. She found rainbow sprinkles, left over from making her birthday cake a few weeks ago, and added a generous amount to some of the pancakes.

About ten minutes later, all the batter was gone, and Lina had a plate piled high with sprinkle-filled goodness. She’d gotten the hang of flipping them surprisingly well, for a five-year-old, and most the pancakes were intact.

“What are we doing today?” She asked, taking a bite of her breakfast. 

Adrian dipped his pancake in syrup thoughtfully, trying to remember if they had some sort of appointment. He didn’t think so.

“It’s a me and you day, Lina. What do you want to do?”

“I want to go to the park!” She declared happily. “I want to play on the swings.”

“Finish up your food, then we’ll go.” Lina nodded enthusiastically, then went back to shoveling pancakes in her mouth. Both finished up their food quickly, and put their plates in the sink to wash later. 

“Get your shoes on.” Adrian told his daughter. Lina teleported back to her room, then back to him a moment later to help her tie the laces. 

“You’ll need to learn to do this yourself soon, you know.” He said, bending down as he made a bow with the shoelaces. “You’re going to be a kindergartener next year.”

Lina made a face, not saying anything. Adrian finished with her shoes, then got his own on. He took Lina’s hand, and the two of them walked out of their apartment and into the sun.

It wasn’t a long walk to the park, and Lina was practically bouncing the whole way. She swung his hand with hers and skipped along, singing the theme tune of her favorite TV show. 

Soon enough they arrived, and Lina raced to the swings, begging Adrian to push her.

“Daddy! Swing with me!” She called, scrambling onto one of the seats. Adrian gave her a quick push to get her going, relishing her delighted squeals, before sitting down himself and swinging alongside her.

And despite the thought of his sleeping, sick wife at home, Adrian couldn’t help but feel incredibly grateful for the day. A day to spend with his amazing little girl, eating pancakes, going to parks, and swinging under the summer sun.


End file.
